2ND CHILDHOOD
by Jemlela
Summary: LA's team is in DC to help with a case that began in LA. As the takedown of a suspect happens, something goes horribly wrong.
1. Transformation

_**I am still working on Brothers in DC; I am open to any ideas on that one. But this just popped into my head. **_

_**I know that the deaging storylines have been done repeatedly; but if there is anyone who could use a chance at a 2nd childhood; it would be Tony, Callen and Marty.**_

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again?" Deeks whines to his partner. DC is cold; he misses the beach and Monty. He had to leave Monty with his neighbor while the team is in DC.<p>

"We are here to work the Phillips case. He is our case and he escaped to Pennsylvania and now we are here to help Gibbs' team catch him and bring him back and have him prosecuted for his questionable medical practices." Kensi reminds him as they are on a stakeout outside a Bethesda clinic.

"I really don't know what he is thinking, using humans as lab rats with no consideration as to what would happen next." Deeks replied keeping his eye on the door to the clinic looking for Phillips. He sees him through the open window of the clinic. "I see him, he is the lab." Deeks says into the radio.

"_Everyone get into positon. We move in on my count." Gibbs response came back through the radio._

With their guns drawn, Kensi and Deeks get out of the car and move into position outside the clinic.

* * *

><p>No one really knows what happened today. Phillips is dead after being shot; but something went wrong with the takedown. Tony, Callen and Marty got doused with whatever current experiment Phillips had been working on before he had been shot. They shot him and then liquid came pouring out of the ceiling dousing them. They were immediately rushed into the hospital across the street.<p>

Dr. Brad Pitt is more concern about Tony than he is for the other 2. Tony's lungs have already been compromised by having the plague. The 3 guys are currently lying in the isolation chamber after being scrubbed down until they know what they got doused with.

"Brad any luck finding out what was in those chemical that doused them." Gibbs asks.

"No and we are running every test on it; let's hope we will know something soon."

Hours passed and they were no closer to finding out what was in it as the 3 agents continue to lie in there completely helpless. Both teams watched helpless through the window not knowing what is going to happen.

"Am, I losing it or do they seem to be shrinking?" Kensi asked Dr. Pitt.

Brad rushed into the chamber to check on them.

"They are going to be okay; but yes they are shrinking or more like they are turning into children. When it will stop, I don't know. I have never seen something like this before. Dr. Mallard and I can keep an eye on them; but let's move them out of here. If Phillips had his way they would be lab rats; I am not going to let that happen. They don't deserve it." Brad informed as he came out.

"How young will they be?" Sam asks.

"That it really up to them. But they may have a chance at a 2nd childhood; at least for a little while.

* * *

><p>Brad grabs 3 new scrubs for children before him, Gibbs, and Sam sneak the kids out of the hospital and bring them back to Gibbs' place in the new scrubs.<p>

The deaging process has stopped leaving behind 2 boys who look to be close in age and a toddler.

"Boss what happened?" Tony asks.

"Phillips was working on a deaging formula, a fountain of youth so to speak. But instead of making people appear younger; he turned you 3 into children. How do you feel? How old do you think you are?"

Tony looks in the mirror before answering. "I feel okay, my best guess would be that I am 8 and my mother had just died. I can still remember her death; but everything after that is a bit blurry and coming to me in flashes."

"I think I might also be 8. I remember being in foster care; I remember that one of my many foster parents had just celebrated my 8th birthday. My social worker took me away a week later and after that it becomes flashes." Callen spoke up.

Callen then looks for Marty; it would be funny if he was also 8. But looking at him; he doesn't appear to be 8 like him and Tony. He appears to be maybe 2 or 3 and hasn't said anything since the changing began.

"Marty are you okay?" Callen asks the toddler.

Marty nods.

"How old are you?"

"3, I guess." He whispers.

"Boss, what happens to us now?" Tony asks.

"You 3 will stay here, we will figure it out. But don't worry I will take care of you guys." Gibbs informs them.

Tony and Callen nod. Marty does not have any response; he just looks at his feet in his scrubs that are way too big for him.

"If anyone asks; Tony and Callen are my twins and Marty is my youngest. No one on the outside NCIS know that you 3 were adults only a few hours ago. If anyone finds out, you will become lab rats. This may only be temporary but we will just have to play it by ear." Gibbs lets them know.

"We will still be here for you too. Hetty, Nate, Eric and Nell are on their way here as well. You guys are not alone. This is another chance at a childhood enjoy it while it lasts." Sam tells Callen and Marty.

"I am going to go. I will see you three tomorrow for a check-up. I will come here before I head into work." Brad speaks up.

Gibbs walks Brad to the door and thanks him for everything. Leon had brought some of his son's old clothes so that boys will have something that fits them until some shopping can be done. Gibbs had sent Kensi and Abby out for a car seat for Marty once they realize they had a toddler. They need that car seat before they go anywhere; after all it is the law.


	2. Shopping

When Kensi and Abby returns with the car seat for Marty, Sam takes it and installs it in Gibbs' car; since his girls are still in booster seats.

"Alright boys; get in the car. Marty, you are in the car seat." Gibbs orders.

Tony and Callen immediately go to the car; Marty follows them quietly and slowly. Callen waits for Marty to climb into the seat before getting in the car himself. Callen and Tony each buckle the harness straps on Marty before buckling themselves in. Gibbs waits until Marty is safely and securely in his seat and the older boys have buckled up before getting into the drivers'seat.

"So Boss, where are we going?" Tony asks.

"You need beds don't you. I know of a furniture store that has fun kids beds." Gibbs replied.

"Really, I have never had a fun bed before; my beds were always a basic bed." Callen answered excitedly. This just may be his chance to have the family he always wanted. He doesn't remember much about his first childhood; but the good families were few and far between. Others were just decent and some were bad. He had never stayed anywhere long enough to really care about the type of home he was in. It was all just temporary.

"Wow a fun bed; maybe a pirate ship, or a race car bed." Tony added. He couldn't wait to get there and see the possibilities of beds there were. He misses his mom; but she is gone and the deaging wasn't going to change that. His dad was okay but mostly distant. He was cold and distant before her death and it just got worse afterwards. Now he has Gibbs and 2 brothers; they can be a real family. Maybe after they get better they can still be a family. Gibbs as the dad, Callen, his twin and their younger brother Marty.

Gibbs listens as Tony and Callen chatter back and forth about the beds excitedly. Marty has yet to put in his 2 cents. Marty whole attitude has Gibbs worried. Something is going on inside that kid's head, but he doesn't know what or how to help him. He had just met Marty when Callen's team came to catch Phillips.

* * *

><p>Tony and Callen stare out the window as they arrive at the furniture store. They couldn't wait to go inside and choose a bed. As soon as the car stops they get out to head in.<p>

"Wait a minute. Come back over here! I need to get Marty out and then we will head in together and we will all stay together. Understand." Gibbs orders.

Callen and Tony freeze and head back to wait for Gibbs and Marty. They forgot about him, he didn't say anything the whole time they were in the car, so they forgot he was there.

Inside the store; there was so much to see. Tony and Callen were immediately interested in the space ship bunk beds. Marty stood by the entrance door and just watched.

"Can we get the space ship bunk beds?" Tony asks excitedly with Callen next to him nodding eagerly.

"May we." Gibbs corrected, "And yes you may. Now Marty needs a bed."

Tony and Callen went to their brother by the door. "So what bed do you like?" Tony asks.

Marty just shrugs.

Gibbs didn't want to be here all night. It has been a long day and they still had to go to the store for food and clothes and maybe some toys. Maybe a sales associate would be able to help them get the appropriate bed for Marty.

"Ma'am, we are looking for a bed for a 3 year old." Gibbs asks the associate pointing to the smaller child.

"We have a car bed that goes from toddler to twin. All you have to do is get a twin mattress as he gets older." The woman informs.

"So Marty, what do you think? You want a car bed." Gibbs asks.

Again Marty shrugs.

"We will take it and the space ship bunk beds." Gibbs answers.

Gibbs arranges for the beds to be delivered tomorrow and they are off to Walmart. Gibbs puts Marty in the front of the cart. Tony and Callen pile the cart up with clothes and food. As they approached the toys, they picked out a few toys as well. Marty didn't pick out anything himself. He accepted whatever was picked out for him, whether it was clothes or toys. Callen handed him a stuffed animal of a dog that actually looks like Monty. Callen remembers that Marty has a dog so maybe the stuffed animal will help his brother from being so sad.

* * *

><p>After dinner in which Marty barely ate; Gibbs put the boys to bed in his room for the night. Gibbs lies down on the couch downstairs. He sees a figure at the top of stairs.<p>

"Hello, what are you doing out of bed?" Gibbs asks the figure.

"It's Callen, may I talk to you."

"Yes, come on down."

Callen turn the lights above the stairs and walks down.

"What can I do for you?" Gibbs asks.

"I just want to say thank you for today. Today has been one of the best days I have ever had. I don't know how long this will last, but hopefully I will never forget it." Callen says as he hugs him.

"You're welcome. Tell me, what do you know about Marty? Any ideas as to why he has been acting like this."

"No, I don't. I remember some about Marty before this happened; but I don't remember anything about his childhood. Sam had said that Hetty is coming; she probably knows. Goodnight Gibbs and thank you again." Callen replies as he goes back to bed.


	3. Visitor

Gibbs got up in the morning and made the batter for chocolate chip pancakes. They were Kelly's favorite breakfast. Most children love chocolate chip pancakes. He will go get the boys up before he starts to cook them. As Gibbs head up the stairs he sees Tony and Callen coming out of the room.

"Good Morning boys, how did you sleep?"

"Fine Boss." Tony answers.

"I slept well too; better than I have in any foster home." Callen replies.

"What about Marty?" Gibbs asks.

"He is still in bed."

"Alright go downstairs and we will have breakfast; I will go get him up." Gibbs tells them.

The boys head downstairs and Gibbs walks into his bedroom to get the toddler up. The boy is still sleeping gripping the stuffed dog like his life depended on it. Gibbs really hated to wake him up, so he carefully scooped him up into his arms and headed downstairs. Marty's body tensed as he was picked up and he woke up; but he pretends to be still asleep. Gibbs brings Marty downstairs and laid him on the couch. Marty opens his eyes and gets off the couch; he goes into the kitchen with the dog still being gripped closely to his body.

"Well, Good Morning Sleepyhead." Gibbs comments as he flips the pancakes.

"Marty, you want juice or milk?" Callen asks as he and Tony are setting the table.

Marty shrugs and takes his seat on the table.

Marty barley touches his pancakes. Gibbs is beginning to worry; the toddler has barely eaten since the deaging. The twins devoured the pancakes; they even put whip cream and chocolate chips on top. Marty did not, they offered and he didn't respond.

The beds arrive and the twins were so excited to see their spaceship bunk beds. Marty appears to not care about his race car bed. Gibbs can't figure out what is going on; but something is. Marty climbs on his new bed and watches what is going on around him being very aware of his surroundings.

* * *

><p>Dr. Brad Pitt stops by to check on the boys. He also gets nowhere with the toddler. Brad walks out of the bedroom leaving the toddler sitting on his bed gripping the stuffed animal. Gibbs follows him out.<p>

"Something is going on with Marty; he is depressed, withdrawn and afraid. You saw it; he stiffened when I tried to exam him. I won't be able to examine him until we know what is bothering him." Brad tells Gibbs.

Gibbs is about to answer when the doorbell rings. Gibbs walks down the stairs with Brad following to open his door. Gibbs smiles when he sees who it is. Now, maybe he will finally get his answers.

"Hello Henrietta."

"Hello to you too Leroy; you remember Nate, our Operational Psychologist. This is Monty, he is Marty's dog." Hetty introduces.

Monty barks gaining everyone's attention as well as the twins upstairs. Tony and Callen come running into the room.

"Hi Hetty, can we play with your dog?" Callen asks.

Before Hetty can correct him on whom the dog belongs to, Gibbs speaks up. "Sure, just take him the backyard."

Callen grabs the leash from Hetty and they take Monty outside to play.

"So how are the kids doing?" Hetty asks once the children have left.

"I have a set of 8-year-olds living it up and enjoying every aspect of being children in a stable home and a 3-year-old who hasn't said a word since the deaging process happened. I can barely get him to eat. He is one of yours; so I am asking you for answers on Marty Deeks." Gibbs responds gruffly.

Hetty takes a minute to think it over and wonders if she should tell them what she knows about Marty.

"Hetty, please. If I am going to help him, I need to be able to understand what is going on with him."

"Okay, I will tell you. But, we should sit down."

Gibbs and Hetty walk into the living room with Brad and Nate following. Brad also wants to know what is going on; and Nate might be able to help.

"Marty's birth name is not Deeks; it is Brandell. When he was 11 he shot his father; it was only a flesh wound."

Gibbs and Brad were very surprised to hear this but they say nothing so that Hetty will continue.

"His father was an alcoholic abusive monster and it was deemed self-defense. The day Marty shot him; he had been coming at Marty and his mother with a shotgun. I don't know when the abuse started." Hetty finishes.

Gibbs and Brad are saddened to hear this. Gibbs lost everything he loved once; it had been taken from him. Brad as a doctor sees a lot of horrible things in his career; but the idea of a child being abused and pushed to the point where he was forced to shoot his father to save his life takes the cake. Nate takes the information he had just heard and combines it with what Gibbs had said about the way Marty has been acting.

"My best guess is that it would have had to start before he was 3. His responses are one of an abused child and that it had been happening for quite some time." Nate informs.

"So how do we help him?" Gibbs asks.

"Let him know that it is okay for him to be afraid; but you won't hurt him. No one will hurt him; he is completely safe. He won't want to be held; but you need to; so he knows that not all touches will hurt. Some will feel good too. He needs to experience love; once he does, he may open up a bit." Nate responds.

Gibbs goes upstairs to see the toddler lying on the floor beside his race car bed with a death grip on the dog. He will do whatever it takes to make Marty better in what little time he has until this deaging process is reversed. If it can be reversed.


End file.
